Peewit's Smurfy Creation
' '''Peewit's Smurfy Creation '''is the 8th episode of Season 10 which is about 10-12 minutes long, and introduces a new female Smurf. Synopsis The opening scene is of the Smurf Village, scanning over to Papa Smurf's laboratory with him and Brainy standing outside; they briefly discuss plans for a surprise party for Handy when Harmony alerts them of approaching travelers. Papa, Brainy, and several other Smurfs head out into the woods to see who it is. They hide in a nearby Smurfberry bush and are delighted to discover the travelers are their good friends, Johan and Peewit. Then Papa steps out and greets them, to which the boys happily respond - he invites them to the village and asks if they would be willing to help smurfing a party. Johan agrees, so they are led into the heart of it and stop by Papa's lab. While he and Johan discuss the plans for Handy and exchange suggestions for the set-up, Peewit loses interest and looks around at the other Smurfs who are hard at work; he notices Smurfette, Sassette, and Nanny are the only females in the entire clan, and interrupts his friend to ask the reason for this. Brainy begins to explain the origin of the Smurfettes, but is cut off when someone throws him out of the village - Papa continues where he left off. He tells Peewit that Smurfette was created by an strange spell by Gargamel before his little Smurfs came to meet him and Johan, and that she was evil upon her first arrival. He also mentions how he turned her into the lovely Smurfette she is today with a more powerful spell; Peewit is amazed and asks about Sassette next, considering that she is a Smurfling. Papa simply says that she was also created from Gargamel's spell, but not by Gargamel himself: instead, the other Smurflings, Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy, underwent it with only enough magic blue clay to make a Smurf two apples tall (a Smurfling, otherwise). And just like Smurfette, she was made into a better Smurf by his counter-spell. At that point, Peewit is excited about the idea of creating females with magic, so he asks Papa if he might know the spell to perform it himself. Papa shakes his head and tells him it's better not to "smurf you nose where it doesn't smurf," leaving the boy a bit disgruntled. Shortly afterwards, he and Johan bid the Smurfs good-bye and return to the castle, but Peewit is determined to find the Smurfette spell and sneaks off to Master Homnibus' humble home when his friend is busy. He is let in by the old wizard and asks to see his books; in one of them - after hours of searching - he finds what he is looking for. He copies the page on a separate parchment, rolls it up, and hides it in his hat before thanking Homnibus for his time and leaving. Later that night, he stays up and goes over the list of ingredients: #''A pinch of Coquetry #''A good layer of Bias'' #''Three Crocodile Tears'' #''A Lizard Brain'' #''Viper Tongue Powder'' #''One carat of Sympathy'' #''A handful of Wrath'' #''One finger of Lies'' #''A thimble of Gluttony'' #''A pint of Bad Faith'' #''A pinch of In-conscience'' #''A bit of Sentimentality'' #''A measure of Silliness'' #''A measure of Cunning'' #''Much Ingenuity and Stubbornness'' #''A Candle that has Burned at Both Ends'' Through the night he collects these items, as hard as some are to obtain, and stores them safely under his bed for the following day; in the meantime, he sleeps like a rock until morning. Right after breakfast, he scurries back into his room and pulls out the ingredients, setting them up around his station on the floor by his bed - in front of him is a small stone cauldron. A few hours pass, and by that time Johan has noticed his absence and starts roaming the castle in search of him. Eventually he moves into the tower and calls his name down the passageways, but does not succeed; meanwhile, Peewit is nearly finished with the spell. With the addition of the final ingredient, the cauldron bubbles and explodes, throwing him over his bed - when it dies down, he hops back over and gasps at the sight of a small blue individual exiting the cauldron. He hollers triumphantly, "I've done it! I've created a Smurfette!" and picks her up, leaving the room to show the rest of the castle. The female shakes her head and scowls at him, demanding that he put her down, but all he does is slow his pace and examines her: he realizes that she has a strapless white dress, plain flat shoes, an ordinary smurf hat, and short black hair with mid-parted bangs. And despite her having a large nose and less extensive eyelashes than the original Smurfette, he believes she is the most perfect thing he has ever made. Finally he catches sight of Johan and shows her to him, beaming with pride at the fact that he made her all by himself. Unfortunately, Johan does not share in his achievement like he had expected; rather than congratulate him, he tells Peewit to take her to the Smurf Village immediately. After some protest, he agrees and they saddle up and head out into the forest. Along the way, the Smurfette decides to badger them by trying to mimic her creator's voice (which caused immediate tension between Johan and Peewit), Biquette's bleating, and Bayard's whinny. This eventually frustrates Johan to the point where he looks back and mutters, "My, she's got a lot of moxie..." and sparks a light bulb moment for his friend. Peewit happily exclaims, "That's it, Johan - I'll name her 'Moxette'! You're a genius!" To their relief, she agrees to such a title, and they arrive at the Smurf Village not too long after with help from Brainy and Clumsy. When they present Moxette to Papa Smurf, she starts mimicking his voice and actions - at first this annoys him, but he soon understands that her talent is "mockery" and feels that her name suits her. He takes her into his lab and begins to perform the counter-spell to make her an official Smurfette while Johan and Peewit wait outside with the other Smurfs. Eventually he unveils the new and improved Moxette Smurfette to them; she now wears a gold-clasped single-strap dress, high heels, and her hair is soft lavender with side-swept bangs and a cute ponytail. Even her smile and blue complexion is more inviting now, so the Smurfs welcome her to the village and begin to introduce themselves - however, Papa Smurf takes Peewit aside and scolds him for disobeying his warning about trying to create his own Smurfette. Peewit apologizes, so Papa forgives him, and then Jokey appears before them and offers his surprise box to the human boy; it explodes in his face when he opens it, and the Smurfs, including Moxette, get a good laugh from it. The episode concludes with Peewit saying, "Very funny, Smurfs - very funny!" and he and Johan say good-bye before once again returning to the castle. Trivia *The Smurfette Creating Formula is the one used in Peyo's comics - it was copied off of the Smurfs Wiki. *Just like Smurfette, Moxette was originally feisty with short black hair and flat shoes. *Moxette is set to appear in the remainder of Season 10 either as a background/supporting character, or a main one. *Joey in one of the many Smurfs who is in a non-speaking role; he specifically appears in the crowd when Moxette is turned good and introduces himself to her (though not directly recognized). Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:RDK Stories Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Numbuh 404's Articles